夜の時間、幼稚な、狼、ハンター、赤いベール？
by black roses 00
Summary: Petra Ral adalah namanya. Ibunya adalah Hanji Zoë. Dia dan ibunya tinggal di pinggiran kota Wall Rose. Ayah dari si kerudung merah, Mike Zacharias bekerja dalam Recon Corps. Kakek Petra, Aurou Bossard sakit karena memikirkan anak semata wayangnya di garis depan sana. "Erwin, aku mau kau bacakan aku buku ini, ya?" WARNING: Typo, Lemon, Boy X Boy, Hard Yaoi, AU, OOC,


"Erwin, aku mau kau bacakan aku buku ini, ya?"

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak minta yang lain saja?"

"Mereka tidak mau. Alasannya sibuk lembur."

"Bagaiman kalau Levi saja yang menemanimu?"

"Pasti ditolak mentah-mentah karena mengganggu dia lembur."

"Haah..., kebetulan sekali aku baru saja mendapat waktu luang malam ini. Padahal aku ingin membaca buku atau bermain catur, tapi kau datang memelas seperti anak anjing yang ingin dibuang saja."

"Jangan samakan aku seperti anak anjing."

"Baik tuan putri. Mana buku yang ingin aku bacakan untukmu?"

"Ini, dan bacakan di kamarku saja! Biar kau tidak kerepotan menggendongku jika aku ketiduran di sofa."

"Oke, Ayo."

Erwin dan si tuan putri kecil, keluar dari ruangan kerja Erwin dan pergi menuju kamar si tuan putri untuk membacakan dongen sebelum tidur.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Shingeki no Kyoujin possession ****Hajime Isayama sensei**

**Warning: Typo, Lemon, Boy X Boy, Hard Yaoi, Boy's Love, AU, OOC Mega Madness, Bahasa tidak sepenuhnya baku!**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance and Parody**

* * *

******夜の時間、幼稚な****、**狼******、**ハンター**********、赤いベール？**  


**By: Black Roses 00**

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah desa terpencil nun jauh di sana, tersebutlah seorang anak perempuan bertudung merah yang sangat manis dan begitu disukai oleh warga desa lainnya.

Petra Ral adalah namanya. Ibunya adalah Hanji Zoë. Dia dan ibunya tinggal di pinggiran kota Wall Rose. Ayah dari si kerudung merah, Mike Zacharias bekerja dalam Recon Corps. Tugasnya adalah membasmi titan-titan yang meresahkan manusia di seluruh bumi.

Tetapi, mereka sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari Mike yang masih hidup atau sudah dimakan oleh para titan di luar tembok sana. Sehingga membuat kakek Petra, Aurou Bossard sakit karena memikirkan anak semata wayangnya di garis depan sana.

Karena Petra kasihan dengan kakeknya tersebut, dia berniat mengunjungi kakeknya di dalam hutan.

Pagi harinya sebelum berangkat Hanji memsiapkan makanannya di ruang laboratoriumnya.

"Ibu jangan mencampuri makanan yang aku buat dengan ramuan aneh ibu untuk diujikan ke kakek!" sahut seorang gadis berambut cokelat madu lurus. Masuk dengan menggebrak pintu raboratium Hanji.

Hanji yang kaget, tentu saja tangannya reflek menuangkan ramuan barunya ke dalam bubur buatan Petra walau hanya dua tetes.

"Tidak kok, ibu cuma menambahi roti dan makan siang kamu, Petra." Ucap Hanji sambil menunjukan isi keranjang yang sesuai perkataannya dengan bulir keringat dibagian lehernya.

Petra mengerjap. Tidak disangka ibunya perhatian begini dengan ayah mertuanya.

"Baiklah aku berangkat ya." Ujar Petra sambil membawa keranjang makanan tersebut keluar dari rumah.

"Hati-hati ya anakku! Jangan mau berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenal dan jangan mampir-mampir ya!" nasehat Hanji terhadap anak gadisnya yang sangat disayangi. "Apalagi di hutan ada serigala. Berhati-hatilah nak!"

"Iya ibu." Jawab Petra. "Aku pergi dulu."

Petra berjalan menelusuri jalur setapak yang mengarah ke hutan. Sepanjang perjalanan, tubuhnya terus tegang karena waspada. Hutan ini dikenal karena bahayanya, apa lagi manusia serigala yang berkeliaran di dalam hutan yang membuat para warga desa tidak berani mendekati, apalagi masuk ke hutan ini. Bagaimanapun sepertinya hari ini hutan ini seperti hutan kebanyakan, Petra tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh. Di kejauhan dia bisa mendengar suara burung berkicau, gemerisik dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin mengiringinya. Suasana begitu tenang, Petra hampir lupa bahwa ada manusia serigala hidup di sana.

Dia tidak menyadari seorang lelaki berambut cokelat almond mengawasi di balik pepohonan. Telinga lelaki itu berkedut di atas kepalanya, sementara ekornya yang berbulu lebat bergerak-gerak senang. Seringai licik tersungging di bibirnya, terbuka, memperlihatkan lidah menjilati taring tajam di mulutnya.

"Khukhukhu… gadis itu terlihat cantik. Sepertinya aku akan mendapat mangsa yang enak. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku ke rumah kakeknya terlebih dahulu untukku santap."

* * *

"Apa di dalam tidak ada orang di sini?" serigala tersebut bergumam sendiri, sembari membuka pintu rumah kakek si gadis berkerudung merah. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang hanya terdapat satu di rumah tersebut.

Serigala tersebut terdiam menatap sosok lelaki berambut hitam pendek, tengah berbaring di atas ranjang membelakangi si serigala muda. Telinga anjing bergerak-gerak di atas kepala serigala itu. Serigala tersebut mendekat dengan perlahan ke ranjang yang ditiduri dengan sosok yang dia kenal.

"Levi-sama?" tanya serigala kecil, setelah beberapa menit berlalu sampai di pinggir ranjang.

Lelaki berambut hitam berbalik sambil tersenyum menghina. "Apa, serigala manisku?"

Sang serigala tidak bereaksi atas panggilan tersebut dan diam membeku, dia masih syok. Karena pria yang ada di depannya ini—.

"Maaf Levi-sama, sepertinya aku salah rumah jadi aku permisi dulu." ujar si serigala, dan buru-buru berbalik sebelum—.

"Wah… mau ke mana Eren?" Lelaki berambut gelap itu menarik tangan Eren, membuat Eren jatuh telentang di atas ranjang, lalu dia menindih pria berambut cokelat almond itu. "Kau ingin memakan manusia lagi ya, Eren?" tanya pria di atasnya yang di ketahui bernama Levi.

Dan, lelaki bertelinga anjing itu terdiam.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat si lelaki bertelinga anjing itu terus menatapnya kosong. Karena hening yang berkepanjangan Levi mendekatkan wajahnya hendak menyentuh bibir tipis manusia serigala tersebut dengan bibirnya.

Kedua mata si serigala melebar. "TIDAK!" seru si serigala, dengan cepat menjauh dari Levi.

Levi duduk sembari mengorek-ngorek kedua kupingnya yang bising dengan teriakan Eren. Eren sendiri sedang menenangkan jantungnya yang dibuat kaget oleh tingkah laku si pemburu tersebut.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan itu?!" tentu saja urat nadi mencuat di dahinya karena Eren sendang marah. "Kenapa Levi-sama ada di sini?" Eren bertanya kali ini dengan keadaan sudah tenang.

"Aku diminta tolong oleh kakek Aurou. Karena dia merasa terancam bahaya oleh serigala liar seperti kamu, Eren."

Eren berdecak. Sial! Dia kecewa! Dia kira si kakek kerudung merah berada di rumah ini. Dan dia kira kakek itu bodoh. Tapi buktinya dia kalah cepat dengan kakek tersebut sehingga di depannya sekarang muncul Levi si pemburu.

Hilang sudah santapannya hari ini. Tapi bukan bearti bisa lolos dari tangan si pemburu.

Pemburu itu menatap tajam pada si serigala. "Hm…" Levi mengelus dagunya. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Eren-kun?" tanya Levi dengan suara yang parau.

Eren menggeram mendengar panggilannya, tetapi dia mengerjap atas nada suara Levi yang berubah drastis. Eren menunduk dengan eksperesi seperti kehilangan mainannya, mirip bocah lima tahun. "Aku tidak tahu. Karena buruanku hilang entah ke mana." Dia mundur sedikit, menjauh dari wajah Levi yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Dan jangan terlalu dekat."

Senyum licik penuh manipulatif tersungging di bibir Levi. "_Why, _Eren …. bukannya kamu yang melanggar perintahku, hm?"

"Tapi, aku kelaparan menunggumu pulang dari luar tembok sana! Kau terlalu lama meniggalkan aku yang kehabisan stok makanan!" sentak Eren, panik menjalarinya ketika merasakan dinginnya dinding di punggungnya.

Levi semakin memojokkan serigala kecil yang saat ini tengah panik, menjerat Eren antara dinding dan tubuh Levi sendiri. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "_My, my…_" Tangan Levi menahan lengan Eren dengan erat ke atas kepalanya. "_What big eyes you have,_" bisiknya sensual di telinga predator yang kini menjadi mangsa.

* * *

"Lepaskan!" teriak Eren, mencoba mendorong Levi sejauh mungkin darinya, tetapi lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak terpengaruh dorongannya. Sesuatu yang panas menekan ke bagian dalam pahanya, rona merah menyebar di pipi Eren ketika dia menyadari apa sesuatu yang panas itu.

Levi terkekeh melihat serigala ditangannya. Benar-benar… serigala ini mengincar mangsa yang salah. Dia mencium bibir ranum serigala cokelat almond itu, melihat kedua mata Blue Zircon yang indah semakin melebar. Ciuman itu berubah semakin bernafsu, dia menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Eren, mengadu lidah dan menjilati rongga mulut serigala itu. Menggiring si serigala ke atas ranjang.

Eren yang tidak mau kalah terus mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah Levi , Tapi Karena Levi lebih kuat dibanding Eren akhirnya hanya beberapa detik saja Eren kalah dan hanya pasrahkan lidahnya dipermainkan Levi dengan lidahnya.

"Ha, hah… He-hentikan…" bisik Eren, memohon dengan wajah memerah dan nafasnya semakin berat. Apalagi posisi mereka sekarang adalah Eren dibawah sedangkan Levi diatasnya.

"Maaf, permintaanmu tak bisa kukabulkan." Levi tertawa kecil.

"Le, lepaskan Aaahn~~!" pekik Eren mendesah ketika Levi mencium dan menjilat lehernya Eren dan tangan kanan Levi menyusup masuk ke baju Eren.

"Hnnnghh…Ahn… He, hentikan…Nghh…!" desah Eren.

Eren merasakan bahwa _nipple_nya dipegang suatu tangan kekar dan menekannya membuat Eren mendesah kaget "Ahn…!"

Sambil tetap memainkan leher Eren, menghisapnya, mengigit pelan lehernya dan menjilatnya, tangan kiri Levi membuka perlahan kancing baju Eren.

Eren yang tebawa suasana memeluk Levi. Tapi mulutnya tetap saja mengeluarkan kata, "Ahn…He, Nghh…Henti…Hnnnghh…kan…Haah… Ah…"

Tangan kiri Levi yang berhasil membuka semua kancing baju Eren, ia segera menurunkan mulutnya ke _nipple_ kiri Eren dan menjilat dan menggigit pelan. Tangan kanannya tetap memuterkan, menekan dan mencubit _nipple_ kanan Eren.

"Aaahnnng….. nghh…To…Long…Ahn…Hen…Aaah…tikan..." ucap Eren terpotong-potong kembali akibat desahannya sendiri yang diperbuat Levi.

Levi tidak memperdulikan permohonan Eren, perlahan-lahan tangan kirinya berpindah tempat dan sekarang sedang membuka sleting celana Eren dan perlahan-lahan menurunkan celana Eren dan celana dalamnya membuat Eren sekarang tidak mengenakan apapun.

"He, HENTIKAN!" pekik Eren dengan wajah sangat memerah.

"Maaf saja tapi kita sudah jauh untuk di berhentikan, dan lagi… _croch_mu sudah berdiri!" ucap Levi dengan suara seduktif tampang datar.

Eren yang mendengarnya segera memerah, "BERISIK! DAN LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI PEGANGANMU DI MILIKKU!" pekik Eren malu.

"Tapi aku mau memainkannya sebentar, dan sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhmu seperti ini." Ucap Levi dan ia segera menjilat dan mengigit pelan _nipple _kiri Eren sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan milik Eren.

Tangan kanannya tetap memainkan _nipple_ kanan Eren.

"Ahnn…Nghh…kuh…ah…Hen…Nghh….tikan…" ucap Eren mendesah.

Levi tetap terus melakukan aksinya dan menganggap permohonan Eren hanyalah angin lewat.

"Hentikan…Ahnn…A…ku…Hnnngh…Mau…Hah….Dat…ang...Nghh ..." desah Eren.

"Keluarkan saja." Ucap Levi dengan suara datarnya.

"Nyaahhh~~~~!" dan Cairan Eren keluar dari tempatnya, Levi segera mengakat tangannya yang penuh cairan itu dan menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun

Levi memandangi hasil kerjanya. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat tubuh si serigala terbuka dengan pasrah, rona merah di pipi Eren dan nafas yang terengah-engah itu membuat birahi Levi semakin naik. "Kau sangat imut sekarang, serigala kecilku. Lalu sifat kau yang lugu dan polos itu membuatku tidak sabar ingin memakanmu, Eren"

Eren terkesiap ketika dia merasakan satu jari menyusup ke bagian belakangnya. "AAAAAAHHN!"

Levi menyeringai, dia memutar pergerakan jarinya di dalam tubuh Eren, membuat serigala itu terkesiap semakin keras.

"Kau sangat sempit sekali padahal kita sering melakukannya." Ucap Levi dan terus memperdalam masukan tangannya kedalam dan kemudian mengeluarkannya dan memasukannya kembali.

"Aahn…Ngghhh…!" desah Eren terus menerus.

Levi segera memasukan jari keduanya membuat Eren semakin kesakitan. Levi yang menyadari Eren kesakitan segera menjilat leher Eren dan menciumnya bertujuan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit walau begitu Eren tetap mendesah dan kesakitan.

"Aaahn… …Ngghh…. Kuh…hah…" Eren terus mendesah dengan seiringnya bergeraknya dua jari Levi.

Levi segera memasukin jari ketiganya membuat Eren semakin kesakitan.

"Aaahn-?! Ah…!?Ha…ha…Nghh…Ahn…!" desah Eren apalagi merasa 3 jari itu masuk semakin dalam dan menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat Eren tersentak.

"Oooh~ Aku menyentuh _sweet spot_ mu ya?" ucap Levi dan terus menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuh Eren, membuat Eren mendesah.

"Nya… aaahh… ahn…" desah Eren. Eren mendengar ucapan Levi yang frontal segera memerah malu.

Levi segera mengeluarkan tangannya beriringan dengan suara bergesekan dengan cairan, mendapatkan erangan kecewa dari Eren.

Levi berdiri dan membuka semua pakaiannya. Kedua mata Eren terbelalak, wajahnya menjadi panas dan memerah, ketika melihat sumber hasrat Levi dituntun menuju bagian belakangnya, dia mencoba menutup selangkangannya, namun cengkeraman Levi di kakinya terlalu kuat. "Ja-jangan… kau tak bisa menaruh sesuatu sebesar itu di dalam- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kata-kata Eren tentu saja dihiraukan. Levi terus mendorong masuk, mulutnya meredam suara jeritan yang keluar dari mulut Eren. "Jangan khawatir, Eren, segalanya akan baik-baik saja segera," bisik Levi, menyeringai.

"TIDAK, JANGAN! Aaahhhnnn~~~" teriak Eren dangan desahannya.

Levi tidak memperdulikan teriakan dan bentakan Eren, perlahan-lahan miliknya masuk kedalam bawah Eren, baru saja masuk sedikit, Eren langsung berteriak kesakitan.

"AAAAHHNNN!" pekiknya, matanya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata akibat kesakitan.

Levi tetap memasukinnya dengan pelan, ia menjilat air mata Eren dan menciumnya, walau begitu Eren tetap merasakan kesakitan.

Setelah Levi masuk, dia mendiamkannya sebentar agar Eren terbiasa, Dan segera melakukan aktifitasnya setelah Levi merasa saatnya. Levi menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tenpo pelan yang perlahan tapi pasti bertambah temponya menjadi cepat.

Liur mengalir dari mulut Eren yang terbuka, wajahnya panas dan merah, rasa sakit sekaligus kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya sementara dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar keluar-masuk dari lubang hasratnya. "Le… Leeevvvviiiii… saaa... hmm... maaa..."

Levi terkekeh, pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat. "Rasanya sangat luar biasa di dalam dirimu, Eren."

"Ah, ahn…"

Secara berangsur-angsur ritme mereka mulai bergetar dan berderak, Levi berhenti sesaat dan memeluk Eren sebelum memulai lagi, kali ini dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Tidak… jangan, Levi-sama.… Ja- AH, AAAAAAAH…!"

Jeritan Eren menggema, dia tidak sanggup menyaingi kecepatan Levi. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprai dengan erat, mulutnya terbuka lebar, liur mengalir di sisi bibirnya, wajahnya semakin merah. Keringat dan aura panas bercampur dalam euphoria yang semakin memuncak.

"Levi-sama, aku mau…"

"Ya, aku juga…"

Begitu sampai titik puncaknya, mereka berdua menjeritkan nama satu sama lain secara bersamaan. Levi melempar dirinya sendiri masuk semakin dalam sejauh yang dia bisa, dan mengeluarkan inti hasratnya di dalam tubuh Eren.

* * *

"Kakek Aurou, apa yang kakek lakukan di luar? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Petra.

"Di dalam ada manusia serigala, dan Levi-san sedang menanganinya." Jelas Aurou kepada cucunya. "Apa yang kau bawa cucuku?" tanya Aurou ke Petra.

"Oh ini, aku membuat bubur spesial untuk kakek dan ibu menyiapkan roti dan makan siang untuk aku dan kakek nikmati." Jelas Petra bersemangat.

"Kakek Aurou, aku sudah menangani manusia serigalanya. Terima kasih sudah menjaga kudaku." Ucap si pemburu keluar dengan menggendong pemuda serigala cokelat almond tersebut dalam balutan kain putih yang di iket rantai perak.

"Imut sekali manusia serigalanya. Lalu apa yang akan Levi-sama lakukan terhadap manusia serigala itu?" tanya Petra kepada Levi yang sudah di atas kuda dengan Eren yang tertidur di dekapannya.

"Itu rahasia nak, sudahlah saya permisi dulu." Ucap Levi dan memacukan kudanya ke dalam hutan menuju mansion besarnya.

"Terima Kasih... Levi-sama..." seru Aurou walaupun tak kencang.

"Sudahlah kek, bagaimana kalau kita santap makan siang kita di dalam." Usul Petra.

"Bener juga, ayo kita masuk."

Pada saat Petra dan Kakek Auruo ingin masuk , tiba-tiba Hanji dan Mike datang dengan berkuda.

Tentu saja Hanji dalam pangkuan Mike untuk menjaga Hanji dari Manusia Serigala.

Kakek Aurou yang kurang sehat badannya menjadi lebih baik dengan kehadiran putranya, Mike.

Siang hari itu menjadi sangat ceria dan menyenangkan untuk keluarga tersebut.

Tapi tidak untuk kakek Auruo yang perutnya melilit karena rasa sakit setelah memakan bubur yang mengandung hasil eksperimen hanji, yang tenyata obat sembelit.

_**τέλος**_

* * *

"Ceritanya aneh sekali ya?" tanya Erwin.

"Namanya hasil rombakan jadi hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan dongen aslinya." Jelasku pada komandan Erwin yang membacakan aku dongeng hasil buatanku.

"Bukannya cerita aslinya tak berakhir bagus ya?" Erwin tanya lagi.

"iya." Jawabku singkat sekali.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tidak di ikuti saja?" Kali ini Erwin bertanya dengan mengelus kepalaku seperti anak kucing.

"Tapi ini fic jadi aku bebas mau berbuat apa di sini." Jawabku dengan blushing dan menunduk.

Erwin yang mendengar jawabanku hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sambil memelukku. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Dasar putri manja." Erwin mendengus.

"AKU TIDAK MANJA!" aku teriak dan kemudian mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Oya ada yang ingin aku pertanyakan mengenai bola mata Eren. Bukannya warnanya _Ermerald_ ya? Kenapa kamu ambil warna _Blue Zicorn_?"

"Warna Eren sekilas mirip _Emerald_. Tapi kalo di perhatikan sekilas lagi banyak sekali kemiripannya dengan _Light Olivine_, _Perridot_, _Indicolite_, _Chrysolite_, _Light Sapphire_, _Pacific Opal_, _Tourmaline_, dan _Indian Sapphire_." Jelasku lagi.

"Pasti kau mengambil nama warna dari batu permata,'kan?"

"Iya, mata kita mirip batu permata. Memancarkan keindahan. Seperti warna matamu yang berwarna _Light Azone_. Aku sangat suka." Ujarku dengan muka memerah dan menunduk lagi pada saat menyebutkan warna mata Erwin dan kalimat berikutnya.

Erwin hanya mengelus puncak kepalaku saja.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar seseorang memutar knok pintu dan masuk kedalam sini. Reflek aku menengok ke pintu masuk dan Erwin juga melihat ke pintu untuk menemukan seseorang bertubuh kecil masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Ternyata kau disini Erwin. Aku mencarimu keruanganmu tapi tidak ada. Dan ternyata kau disini bersama," Levi masuk dan menatapku, "si putri cengeng."

"Aku tidak cengeng Levi. Mataku hanya kelilipan saja." Sergaku sambil membuang muka.

"Levi ada apa mencariku?" Erwin turun dari ranjangku berjalan menuju Levi yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamarku.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu berdua di rungan kerjamu." Ucap Levi membalas pertanyaan Erwin.

Aku yang sudah kelelahan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

**BRUUKKK~~~**

Erwin melirik ke atas ranjang. Dan mendapatkan si tuan putri terjatuh tidur.

"Lebih baik kita segera keluar biar dia tidak terbangun." Ajak Erwin sambil keluar dan diikuti Levi.

* * *

"Aku dengar kau mebacakan dongen hasil rombakkan itu untuk si putri manja, ya?" tanya Levi yang menurut dia terlalu hening dan aneh.

"Dia yang minta, aku hanya menuruti saja kok." Jawab Erwin.

"Buku itu ingin aku musnakan."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Dia menggunakan namaku tanpa ijin dan membuatku melakukan tindakan yang tidak-tidak terhadap sesama jenisku."

"Loh, bukannya kamu di pasangkan dengan Eren?" tanya Erwin yang kebingungan.

Levi yang _checkmate_ hanya bisa mencibir dan mengejek Erwin. "Dasar _pedophiles_."

"Aku masih mending, dia sudah cukup umur. Sedangkan kau lebih parah. Kau malah _PDKT_ dengan bocah 15 tahun." Erwin membalas karena tidak suka di ejek oleh Levi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Eren!" jawab Erwin santai.

Levi hanya bisa mendecih dengan jawaban Erwin. Sedangkan Erwin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kelakuan orang yang menjadi kepercayaannya ini.

"Berhenti ketawa Erwin dan cepatlah aku juga ingin beristirahat." Ujar Levi.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Erwin yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Malam tersebut dipakai mereka berdua mendiskusikan hasil pekerjaan mereka dan mendiskusikan kelanjutan pekerjaan mereka sebagai anggota Recon Corps.

**終わり**

* * *

Selesai juga akhirnya~~~~~

yei aku di panggil tuan putri. namanya juga fic imakinasi saya cukup lumayan wah juga ...

Aku tak menyangka bakalan buat fic yaoi di fandom ini. Ini memang fic yaoi ku pertama yang di publis.

Walaupun ini biasa saja menurutku. Aku cuma mengambil sudut pandang orang awam yang bearti ini termasuj ** HARD LEMON.**

Awalnya aku pengen ambil _Swan Like_ tapi aku gak sanggup menistai cerita itu. Tapi kalau lemonnya tidak manis liat aku aja manis kok #narsis #diusir

Intinya moga suka dengan ceritaku kalian senang aku juga senang jadinya. Yang tak ku sangkan adalah aku bisa nulis ampe 3k+ kalimat ...

Malu juga kalu sampai salah nulis nama. Jadi pengen buat **YURI**.

Ah saya jadi ngeblank pengen nulis seuatu tapi gk tau.

* * *

**Info update **: untuk Time Secret dan Persahabatan Aneh? dihiatuskan entah sampai kapan yang intinya update setelah mendapatkan ide. Dan alasan saya hiatus bisa di liat di profil saya. **本当にどうもありがとうございました.**

* * *

berniat review?


End file.
